Fixedly
by Ichihara Yuu
Summary: "Passei o braço pela cintura dele o puxando ao meu encontro, pelo susto ele estava com a boca entreaberta, aproveitei para explorar aquela tão conhecida boca, por mim." RxR


Mais um ensaio da banda e eu já estava morrendo, cansado, com sono e dor de cabeça. Eu não tocava nenhum instrumento, mas cantar cansa sabia?

No som de Before I Decay olhei de canto para o baixista, naquele momento meu coração parou. Ele estava de olhos fechados dedilhando o baixo. Tão lindo e sensual que eu quase errei a letra da música, várias vezes. Tantas que o Kai pediu para que parasse o ensaio.

- Ruki, tudo bem? - Ele perguntou depois que se levantou com as baquetas nas mãos e me puxou pra um canto.

- Tudo, é que _ele_ tá mais lindo do que nunca. Não consigo mais Kai, não aguento! - Claro Kai é meu melhor amigo, sabe tudo sobre mim e eu sobre ele.

- Ai Ruki! Tem que se resolver com ele caramba. É difícil se continuarem assim né?

- Mas ele não quer nada comigo, não sei nem se ele gosta de garotos. O que eu faço Kai?

- Mas vocês ficam de vez em quando.

- Ficamos, mas nunca passamos disso.

- Ok, vamos para um boate beber hoje.

- Só isso mesmo pra me animar Kai, valeu!

Pulei e passei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. E ele abraçou minha cintura com ambas as mãos.

- Eu te amo Kai!

- Opa opa, dá pro senhor anão de jardim largar o que me pertence?

Claro, Miyavi, sempre atrapalhando. Soltei o Kai passando um dos braços pela cintura do mesmo. Até porque eu não era lá muito alto, nem alto eu era, nem médio, ok, deixa.

- Ele é meu Myv, cheguei antes! Nem vem.  
- Até parece que deixo, nem vem vocês dois.

Saiu de perto de mim agarrando o Reita pelo pescoço.

- Sou dele e só dele.

Uruha e Aoi, que por acaso, estavam sentados no sofá com o Uruha no colo de Aoi, eles e Reita começaram a rir, principalmente da cara que eu e o Myv fizemos.

- Ok Myv, já sei como podemos mudar isso.

Fui até o Miyavi, sabendo o quanto meu lindo Uke Yutaka era ciumento, agarrei ele beijando sua bochecha bem perto da boca, coloquei o braço de um jeito para fazer parecer que beijei ele. E ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura me puxando mais para perto concluindo o teatro.

- AH NÃO, AI JÁ É DEMAIS!

Ele me puxou me jogando no sofá, ficando de pé encarando-me furioso, então não me aguentei e comecei a rir. Miyavi, que ainda estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e sorrindo de canto, foi até o Kai segurando dos dois lados o quadril dele e puxou fazendo uma imitação de uma penetração. Kai arqueou as costas ficando totalmente corado nos encarando. Reita sentou no braço do sofá do meu lado, nesse momento não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada, só ouvi.

- ISHIHARA TAKAMASA!  
- Que foi Kai? Com vergonha?  
- Miyavi sai de perto vai, longe! Enfim, então gente vamos sair pra beber hoje e fim, 23h na boate de sempre, combinado?  
- Ok, mas Kai, por que tão tarde? - Uruha perguntou, ainda no colo do Aoi. Nessa hora Myv abraçou a cintura do Kai por trás apoiando o queijo no ombro dele.  
- Porque estaremos ocupados até lá, talvez a gente chegue um pouquinho atrasado ainda. - Sorriu, aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre. Kai corou, ruborizando.  
- Mereço, ok, to indo. Vamos Yuu? - Uruha se levantou puxando Aoi junto, pegaram as guitarras e saíram.  
- Bom, Kai é meu agora, tchau amores da minha vida. - Myv é tão bobão. Saiu puxando Kai pela porta e fechou-a logo depois.

Depois de um minuto, ou mais, percebi que não estava sozinho, Reita se levantou pegou o baixo, guardou e olhou para mim.

- E ai? Carona Ruki?  
- Claro Rei.

Peguei minha bolsa, coloquei a jaqueta vermelha e saímos trancando a porta e conversando sobre coisas normais, asneiras. Descemos de elevador, rindo e brincando. Nossas brincadeiras envolviam coisas maliciosas, mas era tudo brincadeira de amigos de infância. Pelo menos para ele. Entramos no carro dele, é eu não tenho carro, por opção mesmo.

- Meu apartamento ou o seu? - Ele perguntou rindo.  
- Seu. - Ri também.

Chegamos, subimos pelo elevador e assim que ele abriu a porta segurou minha cintura me puxando ao encontro de seu corpo, encostando seus lábios aos meus, passei os braços por seu pescoço. Não nos beijamos mesmo, apenas um selinho. É era assim que a gente era, ficávamos de vez em quando, sempre dormíamos juntos, na mesma cama, mas nada além disso.

- Ru, saudades de ter você aqui em casa.  
- Realmente, faz tempo.

Me soltei do abraço antes que não conseguisse me segurar mais. Entrei jogando a bolsa no chão, tirei a jaqueta e deixei por lá também. Vi ele jogar a dele do lado da minha e colocar o baixo apoiado na parede ao lado delas. Me joguei no seu sofá deitando no mesmo, o sofá era grande, de largura era um pouco menor que uma cama de solteiro, bem pouco. De comprimento era mais ou menos uns três metros. E deitado vi ele ir pra cozinha. Liguei a TV em um filme que tava passando. Ele tomou banho e voltou falando para eu tomar também.

Quando cheguei ele tava sentado no chão jogando vídeo game só de calça e sem a faixa costumeira. Eu coloquei um moletom dele. Só a parte de cima. Era comprido em mim, claro, chegando as minhas coxas, as mangas passavam das minhas mãos. E fiquei de meias mesmo.

Fui até o sofá caindo deitado e coloquei o braço em meu rosto, tampando meus olhos. Até que ouvi o barulho alto do vídeo game parar e um peso afundando um pouco o sofá. Senti uma mão grande em minha coxa e os lábios dele em minha bochecha.

- Aki?  
- Taka? - Começei a rir, ele era realmente um bobo, ele me acompanhou rindo também.

Começou descer os beijos das bochechas para as mandíbulas, descendo até meu pescoço dando algumas mordidas leves e beijos. Senti as duas mãos dele nos meus joelhos abrindo-os e deitando no meio da minhas pernas, me deu um selinho demorado. Uma das mãos passando pela extensão da minha coxa e a outra, provavelmente, do lado do meu braço apoiando o próprio corpo, levantei o braço que estava embaixo dele colocando a palma no peito dele agarrando a blusa dele. Tirei a outra do rosto agarrando a parte de trás do seu cabelo perto da nuca. Puxei um pouco quando senti a língua dele passando por minha boca em um sinal claro de que queria passagem, acabei por dar. Começou um beijo calmo e gostoso.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que ele cortou o beijo me dando um selinho, no final. E desceu um pouco até colocar sua cabeça em meu tórax se acomodando melhor em mim. Pegou uma das minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos. E percebi que ele dormiu, pela sua respiração ter desacelerado ainda mais e seu corpo ter relaxado. Quando percebi o sono veio também e acabei deixando ele me levar.

Acordei sentindo o cheiro do Takanori. Levantei o rosto percebendo que ele estava dormindo ainda, olhei para o relógio da parede e eram 23h30. Levantei e percebi que ainda estava segurando sua mão. Soltei-a, coloquei uma mão sobre sua bochecha.

- Taka, ei Taka... Acorda. - Tentei mas ele não levantou. Então beijei sua bochecha descendo até seu ouvido, lambi o lóbulo e puxei com os dentes. - Taka, hora de acordar.  
- Hm, Rei. Que horas são? - Sorri ao perceber ele dar uma risadinha e acordar realmente.  
- 23h30 Taka, hora de ir pra boate.  
- Ok

Me levantei vendo ele sentar coçando os olhos com as costas da mão, parecia uma criança. Fui até o banheiro tomando um banho quente e me troquei, roupas no estilo Visual Kei no qual eu já estava acostumado e é claro com a faixa. Quando cheguei na sala Taka já havia se vestido e se maquiado, chamei-o e saímos pela porta indo ao elevador. Ele estava ao meu lado e não tinha ninguém.

Passei o braço pela cintura dele o puxando ao meu encontro, pelo susto ele estava com a boca entreaberta, aproveitei para explorar aquela tão conhecida boca, por mim. Passei os dois braços pela sua cintura e ele nos meus ombros, agarrando a parte de trás do meu cabelo. Nos beijamos quase insanamente, e o clima era até palpável aos olhos de outros. Mas o elevador parou e eu tive que me separar dele antes que a porta abrisse no segundo andar. Ele com aquela boquinha tão convidativa entreaberta e vermelha, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Nessa hora eu pensei em agarrá-lo de novo, mas uma senhora com um menino entrou no elevador.

Fomos até o meu carro, destravei e entramos. Guiei até a tal boate, ela tinha estacionamento e motoristas. Claro só ia pessoas famosas lá. Chegamos ao terceiro andar da boate onde sabíamos que estavam todos lá.

- Olha que nos deu o ar das suas graças. - Falou Aoi em um tom muito sarcástico.  
- É que eu dormi, gomen. - Ruki respondeu, coçando o pouco a cabeça.

Nos sentamos na mesa redonda, estava eu, do meu lado direito Ruki, depois Miyavi, Kai, Aoi e Uruha ao meu lado esquerdo. E aquela música alta preenchendo nossos ouvidos.

Bebemos, depois de um tempo eu e o Meevs eramos os únicos um pouco sóbrios ainda. Kouyou já estava no colo de Yuu rebolando e Yuu quase comendo-o por seus lábios. Takanori e Yutaka estavam na pista dançando colados.

- Vai tirar aquela coisa ninfomaníaca de cima do Taka, Meevs.  
- O ninfomaníaco da relação sou eu Rei.  
- Então vai logo comer ele em algum canto.

Ele riu do meu tom nervoso e levantou de dirigindo ao baterista e o vocalista. Colou nas costas do Kai agarrando sua cintura fazendo um showzinho, como se fosse uma penetração, imitava os movimentos e pelo visto falava no ouvindo do baterista coisas indecentes. Kai estava rebolando e jogava sua cabeça no ombro do cantor, parecia que, gemendo.

Me levantei e fui até o Taka, ele estava de olhos fechados e rebolando no ritmo da música. Fui atrás dele agarrando sua cintura se fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado.

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção e eu vi seus olhos arregalados me encarando.

Nesse momento eu congelei.


End file.
